


Alone

by ArtificialEevee



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialEevee/pseuds/ArtificialEevee
Summary: Your soulmate’s first words to you are written on your arm. And when you meet them, the words fade away, to be replaced with their name.Adore fears what hers will mean.Originally posted on Artificial Queens.





	Alone

Your soulmate’s first words to you are written on your arm. And when you meet them, the words fade away, to be replaced with their name.  
  
Adore had spent her life hoping to find her soulmate, but the words scared her.   
  
_“Please, don’t go.”_  
  
What did it mean? Would her soulmate be afraid she would leave? What if she did?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
_“I’ve got you.”_  
  
The words reassured Jinkx, whoever her soulmate was, they were going to protect her. She was excited for the day she would meet them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls didn’t meet at a party, or at work or school.   
  
In fact, they almost didn’t meet at all. They were both walking down the same street when someone started shooting. Adore saw a redhead get hit, and pulled her behind a car for cover. “I’ve got you.” She assured the woman, who was seriously hurt. She put pressure on the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. Her shoulder was gushing blood, the poor thing. The woman gasped when Adore spoke, but she didn’t think anything of it.   
  
Adore pulled her hands away for a moment to rip off her jacket, and the girl on the ground whimpered. “Please, don’t go.” Adore felt her arm tingle, and she saw the words fade and a name replaced them. She pressed her jacket to the wounded girl’s shoulder. Jinkx Monsoon, according to her arm.   
  
“I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry.” Adore assured, stroking Jinkx’ cheek.   
  
“Thank you… is, are you?” Jinkx’ voice wavered. She had felt her arm tingle when the girl spoke to her, but her arm had also been tingling since she was shot in it.   
  
Adore smiled. She turned her arm so Jinkx could see her own name. “Yeah. So you better not die, okay?”  
  
“Wasn’t planning on it.” Jinkx laughed weakly, wincing in pain as she agitated her shoulder. “What, what’s your name?”  
  
“I’m Adore. We need to get you to the hospital, Jinkx.” Adore dug in her pocket for her phone. “I can’t risk losing you, we only just met.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adore held Jinkx’ good hand in the ambulance. When they got to the hospital she was forced to let Jinkx go. She sat in the waiting room, nervous. The news was talking about the shooting, it had been some kind of drive-by, a gang thing. She saw the footage of Jinkx getting shot, of her pulling Jinkx to safety.   
  
“Jinkx…” Adore sighed. She was covered in blood, she realized. What if she lost her? If she found her soulmate only to lose her?  
  
“Are you Adore Delano?” Adore’s head snapped up, a nurse stood in front of her.   
  
“Yeah, is she okay?” Adore was already standing, ready to see Jinkx.   
  
“I’m so sorry, Miss.” Adore heard the woman continue, something about the bullet nicking arteries in Jinkx’ shoulder. She heard the word “dead.”  
  
Adore’s eyes widened. “No. No, take me to her!” She showed the nurse her arm. “She’s my soulmate, let me see her!”  
  
The nurse nodded, leading the woman.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jinkx looked like she was sleeping. Her ginger curls were beautiful in their chaos, spilling around her head, framing her face.  
  
The wound on her shoulder was covered in gauze and medical tape, so Adore didn’t have to see it. Her arm was above the covers, and Adore’s name was visible. Adore touched Jinkx’ cheek, whimpering. Her soulmate. And she was gone.   
  
“Jinkx…” her voice broke. Adore started sobbing, collapsing on Jinkx’ still form.  
  
“She was smiling, when she passed. She told us before we put her under, that she was so glad you were there to save her.” The nurse told Adore, who sobbed louder.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adore was numb. She watched as they took Jinkx away. Her heart ached for the woman she didn’t know. The woman she was supposed to know.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adore wept at the funeral. She watched as the Jinkx’ casket was lowered into the ground, unable to see clearly through her tears. The gravestone had her name under Jinkx’, as her soulmate.  
  
She had found her. And she had made Jinkx feel safe in her final moments, and she was glad about that.   
  
But she was alone now.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really bad day when I wrote this, and took it out on my favourite queens.


End file.
